Why Me?
by Familydontendinblood
Summary: Andy is an Army widow who lives in Lawton, Oklahoma. When she meets the Winchester brothers at the diner where she works her life turns upside down. Please leave a review all feedback would be appreciated :)


Life can be crazy sometimes. Mine has been insane since I met Sam and Dean Winchester. I was just, a girl in Lawton, Oklahoma. I was a waitress in town at the little diner. It was the kind of place where you knew everyone. So when two tall and very handsome men walked in that I didn't recognize I noticed.

"Sit anywhere I will be right with you," I said while I was serving Mr, Rogers his coffee. He was like the town grandpa and the sweetest old man I had ever met.

They sat down at a booth and waited to has killed. I walked over to the table and introduced myself.

"Hey, y'all my name is Andy. What can I get for you?"

"Thanks, Andy." The one who had the green eyes said smiling at me. "I'll take a coffee black, and the unlimited waffle breakfast."

"You got it," I said writing down his order and then I turned to the other man. "What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

"I'll take a coffee and I will have your short stack breakfast, please." he said.

"Alright. Two coffees and unlimited waffle plate and the short stack." I repeated to them. "I will be right back with your coffees," I said turning to put their orders in.

"Wow, she is gorgeous." I heard the green eyed one say

"I agree." The other one said back.

"Dibs!" They said at the same time.

"No, I'm the oldest, so I get dibs." The green eyed one said.

"That's not fair." The one with longer hair said.

"Well, there is only one way to determine this." Green eyes said holding up his fist ready to do a dull of rock paper scissors.

"Dude no, we are not playing rock paper scissors." the other guy said.

"Sure we are." He said.

They did their game and the guy with the green eyes won. He got a surprised look on his face.

"I told you!" He said excitedly.

"She is so far out of your league, Dean." The other one said back.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean said.

I came back with their coffee. "Here is your coffee," I said smiling at Dean. husband's

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dean answered winking at me.

The diner was pretty empty this morning. So I didn't need to serve many of the other customers.

"So what brings the two of you to Lawton?" I asked.

"We have a job on the base," Dean answered.

"Oh, you work with the military?" I asked.

"We are federal agents," Sam said.

"Oh cool," I said. "Welcome to Lawton."

"Order up!" The cook called from the kitchen.

"I will be back with your food," I said.

I went to the window where the cook had the plates for me to take to Sam and Dean. His name was Jason and he was in his 50s who had the sweetest wife Mary. She made the pies for the diner.

"Andy, that man over there has barely been able to take his eyes off of you," Jason stated.

"I know, Jay," I said. "He is very attractive."

"Andy, Mark has been gone for almost a year and a half. You deserve to be happy, sweetheart." He said.

"Thank you, Jason," I said rolling my eyes.

I took over Sam and Dean's food. "Enjoy your food," I said and walked back behind the counter to serve the other customers. I did my rounds and went over to the register.

I was thinking about Mark. We had been married three years when he got deployed to Iraq. We lived on base and I was happy to be an army wife. We were so happy and we had been talking about having babies when he got back from the last deployment. But, he never came home. He was killed by an IED when he and his battalion were out on a mission. I was heart broken and I hadn't put myself out there since and like Jason pointed out it had been almost a year and a half.

I went back around and served the customers, refilling coffees. I was just helping Mr. Rogers checkout when I saw Dean waving for me to give him another round of waffles. It made me smile. Mr. Rogers left and I went over to Sam and Dean's table.

"What can I get for you?" I asked.

"First, I'll take another round of waffles." He said. "And second, what does it take to get a date with a beautiful waitress?" He asked flashing that beautiful smile.

"Coming right up," I said calling an order for the waffles. "And I get off at 4:00," I said smiling at him.

"Really, that easy? I thought a beautiful girl like you would have a date on a Friday night."

"Well, I haven't been asked," I said smile at him.

"It must be," Dean answered.

Sam scoffed at the interaction that Dean and I were having.

I turned to him and smiled, "Can I get anything for you, Sam?" I asked.

He got a surprised look on his face that I remembered his name from the conversation I heard between him and Dean. "Uh… just coffee, please," he said.

"I will be right back," I said spinning around to grab the waffles and coffee.

I served them. The diner was starting to get crazy because of the lunch rush. A bunch of G.I.'s were coming in and they were all calling my name as they were sitting. Cory was the loudest of all of them.

"Andy, babe. When am I going to get that date?" He called across the diner.

I rolled my eyes. "Only in your dreams, Cory," I said walking over to the table that they took over. "What can I get you?" I asked.

"You. Sweetheart." Cory said snaking his arm around my waist. The other guys at the table just laughed at him.

"Cory, hands," I said sternly. He had been friends with Mark from the time they were in basic together. Cory had been hitting on me since Mark had been killed. "What can I get y'all?" I asked again.

"The usual, sweetheart," Cory said.

"Coming up," I said walking back to place their order.

"Andy. You shouldn't let that dick talk to you like that." Jason said as I placed the order of burgers and fries for the table.

"Jay, the sooner we feed them, the sooner they will leave," I said.

"I know, you just deserve respect," Jay said. He was like my dad since my parents lived in Atlanta Georgia.

"Thanks, Jay," I said as I filled their drinks so that I didn't have to spend too much time at their table.

"Hey, Andy. Where are our drinks?" Cory shouted across the diner.

"It's coming, Cory," I said walking over to their table and handing them their drinks. I handed out the sodas and a pitcher of coke as well so that they could refill their own drinks.

Sam and Dean stood up and came over to the register. Dean paid for their food. "Do those that guy always treat you like that?" Dean asked.

"Only when he is breathing," I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you still want to go out tonight?" Dean asked.

"I would love too," I said smiling. "Can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Sure," Dean said handing me his phone.

"Thank you," I said putting my number into it and then calling myself. My, rang and I handed it back to Dean.  
"Perfect I will pick you up tonight after your shift." He said. "Where should I pick you up?" He asked.

"I will text you my address in a few," I said. "I am looking forward to tonight."

"I am too," Dean said.

"Bye, Sam," I called as they left just so that he wouldn't feel left out.

"Bye, Andy." He said as he left.

"See you later, Dean," I said smiling showing him that I heard his name and remembered it even though he never told me his name.

"See you later." He said smiling at me.

I gave Cory and his table their food and tried to ignore their constant probing and harassing me until they left. I was used to being the object of their torture it had been that way since Mark died. They paid for their meal and left. I had a few minutes to text Dean my address.

[Dean, this is Andy. :)]

[Hey, :)]

[Here is my address 556 Montgomery St.]

[Thanks. I will pick you up at 6:30]

[Okay, see you later :)]

The rest of my shift was uneventful. I got off on time and went home so that I could get ready for my date with Dean. I pulled on a pair of jeans with a black tank top, I put on my favorite black heels and grabbed my leather jacket. My makeup simple and nice. I was in the kitchen feeding my dog Jax he was a 5-year-old German Shepherd. He was so sweet and such a happy dog. Then I heard a knock on the front door. I went over and opened it. It was Dean.

"Hey… Wow… you look amazing." Dean said.

"Thank you," I said. "Come in. I have to finish feeding my baby."  
"Wait, you have a kid?" Dean asked. "I love kids. Kids are great."

"Well, not really," I said just as Jax bounded into the living room. "That's my baby."

Jax jumped up on Dean wagging his tail. "Down, Jax." I said, he obeyed instantly "Sit." He obeyed. "Food," I said pointing to the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and started to eat his dinner.

"He is extremely well trained," Dean said pointing out the obvious.

"Well, I would hope so. He was trained by the military." I said.

"That is awesome," Dean said.

"He is my protector," I said. "So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I thought I would take you to dinner and then maybe a movie or whatever you think is fun here." He answered.

"Well because it's a small town with an army base next to it. I can tell you most of the places are going to be pretty crowded. Let me take you to my favorite place to go." I said.

"Alright, lead the way," Dean said.

I turned to Jax who had finished his dinner. "Outside, Jax." He went to the back door and I let him out. "Be good."

We left the house and walked out to Dean's car. It was the most beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Oh my god. Is that your car?" I asked. "She is beautiful!" I said getting excited.

"Yes, she is." He said with pride in his voice. "Do you like cars?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do. My dad refurbishes cars for work. He helped me build my car when I was 15 years old." I said.

"Oh, what kind of car was it?" Dean asked.

"It's a black 1966 mustang convertible," I said.

"I bet she is beautiful," Dean said.

"I think she is," I said smiling.

"I would love to see her." He said.

"When we get back I would love to show you."

Dean opened my car door and walked around to the driver's side got in and started the car. Kansas's 'Carry on my Wayward Son' came on the radio.

"Oh my god. I love this song." I said.

"Really, you like classic rock?" Dean asked.

"My husband loved classic rock. When we would go on road trips we would listen to classic rock or nothing." I said smiling at him.

"You were married?" He asked.

"I was. He was killed in Iraq a year and a half ago." I explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok. listening to this music makes me happy." I smiled taking his hand as we started to drive down the road.

We had been driving for almost 20 minutes to get outside of Lawton. I had an idea for a fun date and I wanted it to be different than any of the other dates I had been on and they were few and far between.

"Where are you taking me?" Dean asked.

"You'll see when we get there. It's only about 10 more minutes." I said.

"Okay, I'm trusting you," Dean said to me.

"Well, that's a relief," I said. "Turn left at the next possible left and then right. Then we are there."

"As you wish." He answered.

We pulled up to a mini golf place.

"Really, mini golf? Are we back in Jr. High?" Dean asked.

"No, but I wanted to do something fun and different," I said. "If you aren't man enough to play a round of golf with me we could just go to a bar instead," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I just didn't think that you would want to go play games." He answered.

"Ok 'big shot' show me what you've got," I said getting out of the car.

We went to get our clubs and started our round. It was funny Dean and I was extremely competitive neither of us wanting to miss out on showing how good we were. It was so much fun to have someone to compete with in a game. I hadn't had that since Mark died. It was the first time in a long time that I was actually happy. We made movie references and were laughing having a great time.

"You have a great smile and a very contagious laugh," Dean said as I hit my ball into the last hole.

"Thanks, Dean. I haven't smiled or laughed this much in a long time." I answered.

Dean hit his ball into the hole and we decided it was a draw. We ended up at a bar in Lawton where we played darts and pool. It was so much fun getting out and having someone as sweet as Dean with me. I went over to the jukebox and put on a song to dance to. It started playing and I walked over to Dean.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not one for dancing." He answered.

"Please, Dean," I said.

"Alright, just this once." He said.

We were dancing and when the next song came on I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Is that Andy Davis?" Cory said. I could tell he had been drinking because his words were slurring together. He walked over to where Dean and I were dancing. "Can I cut in?" He asked but almost more demanded. He tried to step in between Dean and me.

"No, Cory. I am dancing with him now." I said.

"Come on Andy. You owe me one dance." Cory said.

"Back off," Dean said. "She said 'no' so that means no." Dean continued holding me closer to him and stepping in-between Cory and me.

"Andy, who is this guy?" Cory asked. "Why are you out with him and not me?"

"Cory, I won't date you because you were my husband's friend. I told Mark all the time that I didn't like you. I thought you were an ass then and I see that I was right." I said.

Cory tried to reach for me. But instead of grabbing me my fist connected with his nose. I must have hit him perfectly because blood started to gush from it. Cory clutched his nose and was crying in pain. Dean realized that I could handle myself so he didn't step in. Because I didn't need the help.

"I think we should leave," I said to Dean.

"Sounds good to me." He said putting his arm around my waist.

We got back to my house and we were standing on my porch I was about to unlock my front door when I realized it was already open. I froze with fear realizing that my front door was unlocked and Jax wasn't barking like he normally did when I got home.

"Somethings wrong," I said.

"Does anyone else have a key to your house?" He asked.

"Just my parents and they live in Atlanta," I said.

"Okay. Andy, I want you to stay behind me and don't make any noise." He said looking me dead in the eyes.

I nodded my head and stayed behind Dean. He had his gun drawn as we walking into the house. Dean headed to the kitchen where there was a noise that sounded like someone was searching for something. I saw a puddle of blood on the floor and Jax lifeless body was on the floor. I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out.

"Hi ya, Dean." I female voice came from the darkness of the kitchen.

"Who are you?" He said in a demanding voice.

"I am hurt that you don't remember. You did send me to Hell multiple times." She said.

"Ruby…" He said.

'Oh my god. I am going to die. This person killed my dog and now she is going to kill me. Just great. And right when I was just starting to feel happy again.' I thought to myself.

"Guess again." She said.

"Meg?" Dean said.

"Circle gets the square." She answered.

"You bitch. Get out of here and leave us alone." Dean said.

"Sorry, I can't do that. This sweet girl has something that I need." She said.

"I don't have anything I have never stolen anything in my life," I said getting upset.  
"Well, sweetheart. What I really need is you. Because you are not what you seem." She said.

"What are you saying?" I said stepping in front of Dean.

"Well, you are something extraordinary you are not… well. How do I say this? You're not all human…"

"Get out of here," Dean yelled. "You are not going to lay a hand on her."

"Well, Dean. That's where you're wrong." She said.

"No, I am not. I'm going to tell you something. She is not going anywhere and I am going to kill you." Dean said.

I was in shock I couldn't take in what was going on in front of me. There was a strange woman in my house and she wanted to take me and I wasn't human. What did that mean? And now the man that I just met is going to kill her? 'Andy, what have I gotten myself into?' I thought to myself. But, that is when something extraordinary happened. The room was filled with light and the woman just disappeared.

"What the Hell just happened?" I asked turning to Dean.

"Sweetheart, I don't know. But I think the best thing would be for you to come with Sam and me." Dean said. "We can keep you safe as well as answer some of your questions. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He pulled me into his arms as the realization of what had just happened hit me.

We stood there for a few minutes not talking or anything he just held me. "Andy, you should go pack a bag bring whatever you think you will need. We will go get Sam and then he will drive your car to where we will keep you safe." He said.

"Okay," I said walking to my room and packing my clothes into a suitcase and when I was finished I heard Dean on the phone.

"Sammy, I have no idea… We have to help her. I think that Cas will be able to help so she needs to come with us… We will be back at the motel in 5 minutes then we will be out of here."

I walked into the living room where Dean was. "I'm ready to go," I said.

"Alright, let's go get Sammy then we get make sure that you are safe."

I took a deep breath trying to not look at the blood that was puddled at the back door. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. My life was falling apart. First, my husband is killed and then I am left alone in a place that I hate and now and I being, 'protected' by a man who I just met lest than 12 hours ago.

"Andy, you can trust me. I will keep you safe." Dean said as we went out to the car.

"Thank you, Dean," I said.

We drove and picked up Sam. Then we went back to my house so that we could bring my car with us. Sam drove my car and I was in the impala with Dean. It started to rain, I was emotionally exhausted so I fell asleep in the front seat leaning against the passenger side door listening to the sound of rain and the soft sound of classic rock on the radio.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Was the last thing I heard Dean say as I fell asleep.


End file.
